King Viktor
by ALBrassard
Summary: Prince Viktor Nikiforov is going to America after the King ask him to go as request. A Japanese Skater that was in business major change to same major as Viktor. Some love might be in the air.


AN: Hello welcome to my first ever fanfiction of Yuri On Ice. I will like to make the point that I will change Yuuri location to Harvard since the sport program is amazing in that school Phichit will be at the same school. Also Yavok and the Russian team will be Moving to United States for this story.

Don't own Yuri On Ice.

Prequel

Looking at this new email and place that his father was putting him was not something that Viktor had plan. Years in America after having a deal with the American government to send the future King of Russia to one prestigious school. Maybe just maybe he will only stay there for the year. But since the relations with America was tense his Father had no Choice. Harvard School never thought he will be going there.

Viktor thought he was just there so the tension will be less strict but then when his father did approved of him of being free. Meaning that he could do what he wanted since a young age. First it was arts, then skating , then Figure Skating and last International titles and as a prince he had all. Olympic Gold, World titles but without cheating. But then this move will make Yakov move everyone so he could still train him.

Yakov was his coach for so many years. His Father hand selected him to teach him how to become a Ice skater. But for once he thought maybe a new place will be the break he was need it. Viktor after high school never started University since skating was talking most of his time at the age of 26 years.

What made him change his mind. A couple of thing the fact that his father ask for him to go then there was that Harvard wanted him since he graduated of something beside the sport that he was doing. Now he was on plane to the United States of America. Viktor was working on some of Royal duty and paperwork that was need.

He was thinking again what Major he should be doing his father would like him to be Political Sciences or something more related to Russia. But Political Sciences seem the way he wanted to go. He was on almost 24 hours flights and finishing the last of his paperwork. He started to look at at his phone to see if any skater that he might know might be at this school.

Viktor look at some of the Feature skater of this school a First year major that just switch from Business to the same study as him Yuuri Katsuki of Japan and also second year Art Major Phichit Chulanont of Taiwan. Looking at the coach Viktor smile at the thought that Yavok always told him that he was 3 grade coach.

Celestino Cialdini, He remember the first time he met him in Juniors. Havard best Coach will probably soon have most russia best coach coming in to ruin his reputation. Yakov Feltsman the best in Russia and with ex wife coming too this will be fun to see. He laughs at fact that He will be coming soon. His Butler look at him "Prince Viktor do you need anything" Nikoly ask to him.

"I'm fine, Nikoly but water will be nice." He say and go back on his phone looking at the other skater. He thought maybe these year aways from Russia won't be as boring as he thought. Nikoly came with a plate with water and some snack to eat. "Thank you" He say grabbing the bottle and uncapping the cap and drink the bottle. A message pop up on his phone.

Chris - Prince Viktor

Prince Viktor how you dare abandoned me all alone. I thought you will be coming to france to studies.

Viktor smile at the text and reply.

Prince Viktor to Chris

My father ask and if you miss me so much why you just come and join.

He send and then started to walk in the plane. The fatigue of having almost 24 hours of difference was making him tried. He walk to bedroom to go to sleep for a bit.

A couple of hours pass….

"Prince Viktor we are in America , Time to wake up" Nikoly says.

AN: welcome to Prequel of King Viktor it will be change to 3rd person to first person after this. The next chapter will be on first person only.


End file.
